The Burvanican Empires
The Empires and Realms of Burvanica were guilds stemming from the thoughts and ambitions of Edward and Richard Lux. The guild was created as a beacon of light and hope in the time of Great depression and turmoil in a war torn and dying community. The guild would be the culmination of Edward and Richard's thoughts, and through their combined intellect and trust for one another, they would guide Burvanica from a simple idea, to a a glorious and powerful Empire. In total, there would be 1 Kingdom, 2 Empires, 1 Tsardom, 2 Reichs, and several smaller colonies planted all over Graal's servers. The Burvanic Realms were truely a state, that the sun would never even dare set on. Brainstorming and creation - First Kingdom Despite Edward and Richard knowing each other well and known for working with each other, they had never met before the night Burvanica would be brainstormed. It would be a late October night, Edward would only come online to search for some GFX. Richard and Edward would meet and would end up having the same plans. They talked for hours and finally decided on creating a British themed Empire dubbed: Burvanica. During the night they would begin drafting a constitution (never finished and now debunked). The plan was to divide the nation into three forms of Government: Parliament, Monarchy, and Armed Forces (I would be taking American history and constitution at the time so I was getting quite ecstatic over democracy and governance, I hadn't yet discovered why democracy is flawed). They would Crown Richard the 1st King of Burvanica, and Edward the Crown Prince. They would create the First Kingdom during this period of planning, growth, and ambition. The Kingdom was never really a clear thing but however for it's length it would consume several other smaller guilds and raise a new, loyal, and tough officer corps. All the idea could never implemented all of our ideas in the Kingdom because it was quite small. The First Burvanican Empire Edward and Richard would work hard to find a absolutely dedicated following of officers and soldiers. The Crown would enlist the help of former leaders of Swissia, a state which the Burvanic Empire would annex willingly. They would become leaders of our first two regiments. The army in total would expand to accompany 3 almost full regiments, and a 4th would be in creation in the background. The first Empire would find itself head first placed into a cold war against the absolute evil known as the New Sarovian Empire. They would sabotage our rallies, attack our men, insult us, and infiltrate our government with spies. The entirety of Burvanica was prepared to die fighting these bloodthirsty "Protectors of the Community" until the very bitter and bloody end. Our 1 and a half divisions would be trained and drilled to absolute discipline by two very elite nobles, Xavi Fyre and Choco Bytes* (Now quit). Our activity would reach high to figures like 17 and 20, which for a new Empire founded by two relatively unknown leaders, was huge for it's circumstances. The Empire would work closely with community members like Octane, Paw, CDAT, and other talented GFX artists to help us create uniforms, shields, etc. Everything was going absolutely better than Richard and Edward could ever even have dreamed of, but our newfound power over the community would threaten the weak and scared leaders of the New Sarovian Empire, and on the day of November the 11th, the Sarovian Emperor would issue an ultimatum to our striving country. Decrease your army! Cease all diplomacy! Remove your officers! ''The old and tyrant leading the Sarovians would demand from the King and his nation. Of course, there was no way the Empire could accept such ridiculous and belittling demands from the Sarovians, so the Ultimatum was ignored and King Richard would call for his nation to mobilize and prepare for utter total war. The Emperor of the Sarovians, Constantine, would take this as a Declaration of War, and mobilize his spy network to infiltrate and destroy our army. The fatal strike would occur inside of our 3rd Regiment, the largest, most active and most experienced fighting force to bear our banner. A well known corrupt spy and Sarovian Princess at the time, would infiltrate the Regiment and preform the "nuking" glitch that the Sarovians used to destroy any opposition and reign death over the community. The 3rd, and all within it, would be lost. This news, when delivered to the King and Prince, would cause devastation to them, this was the worst thing to ever happen to them. It was too much to bear, and shortly after, they would abdicate and flee to Era, where they would die. In all, the First Empire was very powerful and it was hard to believe how much success had been achieved. The entire community would know of Burvanica, and it wouldn't be the last time that our armies would march. Burvanica would rise from the ashes and become even more powerful than it ever was, a golden age was coming. The Second Burvanican Empire After the unimaginable lost and grief stemming from the destruction of the infamous First Empire, Edward and Richard would work along side the now large and fanatic following they gained, to lick their wounds and fight again another day. Edward would introduce new reforms to transform the army to a far more capable fighting force and insure nuclear warfare never would take Burvanican lives ever again. Brand new GFX would be made, new units, new leaders, new faces, a new but powerful Empire would be created, it was only up to the Lux family, to make it happen. Sarovia would immediately become a target of Burvanica, with our goal to avenge our fallen brothers, we would propagandize this to it's fullest extent. There would be absolutely no shortage of men, and soon, all 4 regiments were full or almost full, and a 2nd Field Army would be planned. The Army was organized under a straight forward system, two divisions, and two regiments per division. A lot of this success, was due to good diplomacy, Richard and Edward presented themselves well, as defenders of a dead community, new dreamers where there were none. One of the main objectives, was to take new gens, and make them disciplined and mature leaders within the Empire, the Empire's soldiers would be of new blood; new fanatic loyalty. The Empire would work to do away with the old gen mentality that all new generation members are autistic and will never progress anywhere, this simply is not true, many have tried before, but no one has ever succeeded at developing new gens into more capable community members without toxicity turning the guild for the worst. It was finally time for Burvanica to spread it's wings and show the community that it was truly a powerhouse waiting to be reckoned with. On the evening of November 25th 2017, King Richard and his army would embark on a journey to capture the lawless land of "Big City Caldera", which was under no specific administration since the collapse of Muzak's Sarovian-Puppet state. After a fiery speech given by the King, a full amphibious assault was launched on the shores of the Island, and in under 30 minutes the land was completely occupied. It wasn't until some time later, the Sarovian Emperor would land upon the Island to dispute our annexation. The Sarovians demanded that we withdrawal or face total war. With no dispute, the King and his men unanimously agreed to bring war to Sarovia once and for all. A 7 hour long battle would ensue, with little progress and constant stalemate. The Crown Prince reached out to several other nations and allies to assist in the fight against Sarovia, including: The Royal Army, Byzantium, Valeria/Crawford, and several close friends. Near the end of the battle, both armies were exhausted and as many men died of heat stroke had died to musket exchange. Suddenly, the forces of Sarovia had dissipated, bringing an end to the battle. The Sarovian Empress Naomi Vasa and our newly appointed Duke of Luxford, Chocos Bites, had negotiated and brought an end to the battle. In the anarchy that the battlefield was left in, only the Burvanic forces could be seen standing, it was a resounding victory for the new nation, and was truly the highlight of Burvanican history. But of course, where Sarovia be, treachery '''will' follow. The largest force of the Byzantium army would be nuked by Sarovia, a crushing defeat for the morale of our combined force. Colonel Choco's "The Burvanic Times reports on this somberly, stating: "The Battle of Luxford looks to be nearing the beginning of the end, the loss of life is tragic as an Xavian Tag was nuked earlier. The mud and blood increases. We spoke to a number of allied soldiers. '' ''An allied soldier from the Xavian side said "I was just sending a message and all of a sudden, everything blew up and it was all gone." In addition to this heinous crime, the Sarovian Emperor claimed victory despite his forces clearly being defeated soundly In the end of the battle, the allied forces had secured a decisive defeat over the Sarovians, proving once more to the shattered community that opposition was possible, and also necessary. The next day after the battle, the Magnus family tag would be nuked, causing homogeneous denunciation of Sarovia and to save their asses, Sarovia would call a meeting between several nations and the Magnus'. Richard and Edward, not having much insight on the effects of democracy and signing a deal with Sarovia at the time, would attend the meeting and sign the "Sorrel Treaty", outlawing nuclear warfare among the community and establishing new borders, Burvanica would receive York and Li's Forest (later invading Koveria for Deadwood). The effects of the treaty would later help cause the death of the Empire, but at the time, everything was doing fantastic for Burvanica. There had been 24/7 activity, the lowest points during a day would be 5-10 which was more activity than most guilds could've ever hoped for. Burvanica had received massive attention, many veterans of the community including Xingke, Fessler, and Auel would join, overall boosting our prestige. Burvanica had achieved it's revenge and humiliated Sarovia, but unfortunately not enough. Burvanica would only ever smite Sarovia, never totally destroying it, however this was good enough for the new nation and they looked past war and established a new parliamentary government. Elections for the new government would take place in late November between war hero Choco and Leon Fessler, where Choco would win (all though sort of biased and rigged) but several days later Leon would become Prime Minister for unknown reasons. The first act of the new government would be to remove our signature from the treaty after it had caused controversy among the officer staff, in order to control the damage. This is the point where the Second Empire had died, don't be mistaken, activity, stagnation, disloyalty; had nothing to do with it. It was democracy that betrayed the Empire. On December 4th, the entirety of the second division (3rd and 4th regiments led by Captain Weasel and Major Leon) would secede from the nation after a parliamentary dispute, after hearing this, King Richard would go into shock and become majorly depressed. The Empire had died, it was savable, but neither of the two new leaders had it in them to continue after the hard loss. This would mark the end of the Burvanic golden age, and a dark depressing age would ensue for the Burvanic people. The Second Empire died on December 4th, 2017/ Post Second Empire and the Tsardom After the collapse of the most successful Burvanica to date, Richard and Edward had waited for the anticipated "Free States", led by Auel and a dozen other military greats. They joined as officers, and participated in the (1st Great War?), Xingke Magnus, who was a member of the former Burvanica, had endorsed Richard as a new rising star in the community and put his faith into him. Once the Free State, inevitably, collapsed, Richard and Edward launched the "Tsardom of Burvanica" (based off of the Imperial Russian Empire). However, despite support from most of the community, the Tsardom was created out of haste and at a bad time, with internal struggles being too high, the Tsardom was embaressed and hardly lasted half a month. The Tsardom was an overall failure, however it did not discourage the royal family.Category:Militaries